The Red Wolf
by weasleytemper
Summary: What if Hermione were to come to Forks?
1. moving to Forks

Hermione was still feeling horrible after everything Madame Pomfrey tried. She was in the hospital wing for two weeks now and she wasn't even feeling a bit better.

It all started two weeks ago. She was feeling happy because it was her last lesson that day.

She got to her Potions class. She didn't even care that it was Snape's class because she was sixteen and she was going to celebrate it next day. In class, Hermione felt a little dizzy and she was hot like she had a fever.

When she almost fainted in the middle of the lesson, even Snape was worried and he sent her to the hospital wing. In the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion and she fell asleep with worried voices surrounding her.

_2 weeks later_

She woke up and there was something different. "Remus…" she said weakly. If she was feeling well she would have shouted. She felt very happy for the first time in weeks.

"Hello Hermione." he said with a smile "Wow, this is not easy." he said, scratching his head.

Hermione looked to him with questioning face. "Hermione, we think you are a werewolf. You have the symptoms, so you have to move to America by yourself, not with your parents. You're going to a small place called Forks."

She felt stronger the next day; the day of her leave. She hugged Ron and Harry tightly and apparated to Forks. Her house looked lovely. All of the stuff was already there and the living room looked more like a library.

She walked through Forks and saw that they needed a part-time helper in a clothes shop. It paid better than working in the library.

She told her story to the lady of the shop (of course she didn't tell her she was a witch or a werewolf) and she got the job.

The next step was going to a normal high school. She asked the principal from Forks high school if she could come to the school. The only thing she had to do was to go to the high school and sign some papers.

The next morning, she woke up in her own bed. Quickly, she got dressed and ate. But when she looked in the mirror she saw that she was wearing her Hogwarts suit.

Running back to her room Hermione was thinking of something to wear. She chose a blue skirt with a white baggy blouse. She put exactly the same clothes in her bag (the bag was endless inside), and went to school.

She came to school and a boy came up to her. "Hey guys, a newbie." the boy said to his friends.

A friendly looking girl walked to the boy and told him to leave her alone. "Hello, I'm Bella." The girl seemed nice.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione was feeling nervous. And saw two other girls walking to them.

"Hey Hermione, I'm Jessica. You're English, aren't you?" a girl with too much make-up said to her. "Yes. I am from England. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Hermione.

The other girl looked sad "and this is Angela." Bella said pointing to the sad girl. "Her boyfriend moved two days ago."

"Oh, that's horrible." Hermione said understanding. "I had to leave all my friends in England or technically in Scotland where our school was." She felt sad after saying that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think we'll get along nicely. By the way, how old are you?" said the girl named Angela. She looked nice too.

"I am sixteen." Hermione responded. The blond boy looked at her.

"So, newbie, I'm Mike.' he said arrogantly. Hermione didn't like him at all.

At her break, Hermione sat with Bella, Angela, Jessica, and Mike. A few vampires walked in. "Who are they?" Hermione nodded her head to the vampires.

"Them? They're the Cullen's." Jessica said. Hermione looked at them. She had never seen a vampire before.

After school, Hermione wanted to go home but that _Mike_ stopped her. "So, newbie, you think you're part of the group? Well you aren't. You're just the new girl who we're making fun of behind your back." he grinned evilly.

Shaking from anger, Hermione runs into the forest. She puts her bag in a tree and runs, her footprints changing into paw prints.

**A/N: read and review**


	2. Meeting Jacob

It was a normal day at the La Push Rez and Jacob was going to the beach with his friends. They arrived at the beach and heard a sound. Sam came out of the forest and smiled to them. "You're day of fun has to wait boys."

"What is it? Is there a leech we can kill?" Quil sounded happy. They were at the forest sitting round a bonfire. "Yeah, Sam what's going on?" Jacob says, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a new girl in Forks and she is different than the other humans. She _smells_ different, so we have to keep an eye on her." Sam was speaking with in a low voice.

They were discussing the girl till late in the night. And just when they wanted to go home, a loud howl sounded through the forest and a big reddish wolf stepped out of the woods.

"Jacob, follow that wolf.' Sam ordered and Jacob followed it. The wolf did went to the side of the forest and turned into a girl. The girl grabbed a bag and took clothes out of it. As she put them on, she started to cry. The girl turned to Jacob.

She had the most beautiful eyes he ever had seen, they were a light shade of brown and when he looked in her eyes, he froze. The girl stopped crying and looked to him. He shook his head and helped the girl up.

"Hey, how are you?" Jacob says, smiling to the girl.

….

Hermione lay on the ground, crying. She heard a sound behind her. When she turned, she saw a boy. He was very handsome. He had dark brown eyes, dark hair and he was very muscled. The boy looked at her and said "Hey, how are you?"

Hermione smiled and said "I've felt better."

The boy looked at her and she saw him thinking he waited a moment. He then said, "Come with me?"

Hermione looked at him confused. They boy started blushing "Uh, not like that. Me and my friends know what to do about… this." the boy was as red as Ron always was.

They both walked up to a bonfire. "By the way," the boy smiled "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

Hermione looked at him, "Jacob, It's nice to meet you. I am Hermione Granger and before you ask, yes, I am from England." Jacob raised an eyebrow. They walked through the clearing and the boys around the bonfire yelled at Jacob, "Hey, Jake who is that?"

Jacob smiled at the boys and said "Hey guys, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady, and our gang leader, Sam." Hermione looked at the boys. They were all at least 6 feet tall! "Hello Hermione. Nice to meet you. I'm Sam."

"Uhm, hello. Nice to meet you all." responded Hermione.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Hermione was the smartest witch of her age and she didn't understand anything going on with her. "Well, Hermione, this is going to sound weird," Sam said nervously.

"I've been through a lot of strange things. I think I can handle it." Hermione said, thinking of her years at Hogwarts.

"You're a wolf shape shifter." Sam said, looking nervous

'"Thank God!" Hermione was so happy she wasn't a werewolf. "I am just a wolf animagus." Hermione jumped in the air from happiness.

"A what?" Jacob looked confused.

Hermione was thinking whether should she tell them or not about her past. "I have to tell you something." They all looked at her, waiting for her response.

"I am a…" Hermione took a deep breath. "…witch."

They all had shocked faces. "No, you're lying." Paul reminded her of Malfoy.

"Want to bet wolf boy?" Hermione was pissed. She grabbed her want and pointed it to Paul.

Paul still didn't believe her. "Be my guest."

Hermione was really angry now. "_Avis_, _Oppugno_!" Paul ran around the bonfire chased by magical birds.

"I believe you! I believe you!" Paul was screaming like a little kid. Hermione waved her wand and the birds disappeared.

All boys were laughing. Paul was angry, but at least he didn't phase. Hermione smiled a very wide smile "Never mess with an English girl." That made the boys laugh even harder.

"Hermione?" she turned and saw Jacob looking at her. All the other boys were teasing Paul. "Yes, Jacob?"

"Do you want to stay with m.. uhm, us? We can help you control your inner wolf…. Or at least Sam can." Jacob was blushing. God, he looked so handsome. "Sure, I guess that's alright."

"Great. You coming for a walk?" Jacob was smiling widely. Hermione smiled back and said "I would love that." She wanted to be with him but she didn't know why. She didn't even know this boy.

They were walking on first beach 'So, Hermione, are you in Forks High School?"

"Yeah. It's not the most interesting place I've ever seen." Jacob started laughing. "Have you met Bella Swan?"

Hermione was afraid. Did he have a girlfriend? "Uh, yes. She seems very nice. She is becoming one of my friends actually." she looked at Jacob. "Why do you ask?"

"Just.. she is a friend of mine." Hermione wanted to say something clever but she couldn't stop herself "Is she your girlfriend?"

'Oh my God.' Hermione thought, 'Bella was his girlfriend.'

"No, she is just a friend. I don't have a girlfriend. I think girls just don't like me." he looked at her for a reaction.

"That can't be true! You are so sweet, handsome, and clever….' said Hermione, shyly.

'Did I just say that?' Hermione turned red. "I am sorry. I think I hit my head today." 'What am I'm saying? I love him.'

"I love you."

'Oh no! I was just supposed to think that!' Hermione thought as she stared at the ground. She was afraid she'd scare Jacob away.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Hermione," with his finger, he raised her chin. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: read and review I am trying to update soon.**


	3. Leech or Lover

Hermione's pov

I looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just asked me to be his girlfriend? I am very confused right now.

"Jake I….." I couldn't find the words.

"Jake I think you're very sweet and stuff but….." I was cut off by Embry who yelled at them to come to the bonfire because Billy (Jacob's dad) was going to tell a story.

" another time" I whispered to Jacob. And then I walked away.

Jacob's pov

Embry Call I'm going to make you sorry. I was shaking from anger I almost phased. My hands became fists. The shaking became worse when I saw Hermione laughing at a joke from Embry.

I bit in my hand to stay calm when Hermione putted her hand on Embry's chest. I was shaking terribly now I am going to phase every moment.

I saw Hermione looking at me concerned. She said something to Embry and walked his way. my anger mixed with worry, I was going to phase any moment and I didn't want a Sam/Emily accident. Sam was to angry and Emily was to close. Hermione almost reached me now.

She was to close now. She couldn't escape if I phased. I felt a cool hand at my arm and looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I was just calming down but started shaking again a horrible smell filled my nose. It smelt like death and pain. I knew that smell. Vampires!

Hermione's pov

I stood there next to Jacob watching him getting angry and asked "Jake what's wrong?" I was worried he looked at me with a sad face and slowly said "Vampires" I was shocked vampires they never told me that vampires were true of course I read it but I wasn't sure if the books were true.

My thoughts drifted away to Hogwarts I remembered every inch of it, I remembered dinner with friends, laughing, sneaking trough the castle with Harry and Ron. Ron I missed him the most of all the day before I left he had asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Tears came in my eyes I shook my head in anger, I was just one day away from Hogwarts I can't cry, not yet.

I looked up and saw that all the boys where standing next to me and Jake I remembered the boy that was next to me he was the Alpha… Sam. All the boys were shaking they scared me. And one by one they phased first the hothead Paul then two others and at the end only Hermione ,Sam and Jake where human. Wait only Hermione was human.

I looked at the wolves with fear in my eyes. A few left and came back in human form only wearing ripped shorts and when the boys came back the rest of the wolves left and came back as human. "sorry we didn't mean to scare you" Sam said to me.

"it's alright why do you hate vampires?" I wasn't angry at them she was just curious. "they.." Sam started but was cut of by Embry "Vampires".

I looked to the forest and saw a beautiful man something about him was familiar. I knew that red hair and that smile.

"RON!" I run up to him flies in his arms and kiss him. The tears started streaming "I missed you so much" I whispered. I kissed him one more time and looked at the boys they looked confused.

"uh.. guys this is Ron my…. Boyfriend" I kissed Ron she missed him.

"Hermione" Jacob shouted to me "he's a damn leech he is you're mortal

enemy you're a damn fool" a tear slid down my cheek.

Jacob's pov

What's so damn great about that leeches first I lose Bella to a leech and now my imprint. I shouted at her "he's a damn leech he is you're mortal enemy you're a damn fool!" I was so angry with her if she wasn't my imprint I would hit her in the face. My heart broke when I saw a single tear slid down her cheek.

Hermione's pov

Jacob insulted me. I thought he was my friend but he had hurt me. I saw him shaking and all the others backed Jacob phased. He was about to attack me but I phased too my fur was the same color as Ron's hair. Jacob saw it too and got more angry. Jacob jumped and almost pulled Ron's head of. I was pissed off now I bit Jacob in his neck and he flipped over. Growling at me he spinned me through the air. Jacob jumped to me and hit me with his paw I ran away and when I came to the cliff I bit Jacob in the paw. He throw me away I hit a stone phased back and fell of the cliff. Everything went black.

Sam's pov 

All the boys looked at the fight with a shocked faces "bring that vampire to the Cullen's Jared he is safe there we explain him later" I watched Jared leave with the leech and ran after Jake and Hermione. I saw Hermione bite in Jake's paw her throw her away she hit a stone very hard she phased back and fell of the cliff.

I ran to the side of the cliff and gasped Hermione lay in the water there was much blood too much blood. I didn't think and jumped off the cliff. I was followed by everyone except from Embry he stayed with Jacob and took him to the Cullen's.

I landed in the water and took Hermione to land. Hermione was barely breathing she had many wounds. She looked so breakable. She wasn't a full grown shape-shifter yet.

With her in my arms I walked to the Cullen's her blood was covering me. When we saw the house I started running. Bella came out of the house and asked with a shocked face "what happened". I looked at her with sad eyes "Jacob".

Bella looked hurt and mumbled to herself "no that can't be true". She let us in and took us to doctor Cullen. He told me to put her on the operation table and asked what happened I answered him.

I looked at the door it banged open and Jacob stormed in "where is she" Paul and Quil grabbed his arms and Colin and Brady grabbed his hands. Embry walked in and said to me "sorry Sam I couldn't hold him". Jacob almost freed himself but two leeches (Jasper and Emmett) walked in and hold him.

Jacob noticed Hermione and looked hurt "did I did that" he looked at the hurt body. I nodded and Jacob broke free and run away to the forest. I looked at doctor Cullen "can you help her".

The doctor nodded and said "she isn't a full-grown shape-shifter but she is stronger than anyone I've ever seen even stronger than you guys" he looked at her and I saw all her wounds healed. "when can I take her home" I noticed that I was very protective about Hermione. The doctor looked at me and at Hermione "you can take her home right now she just have to take it easy".

I called Emily and said we had a guest and that we were coming right now. I walked home with Hermione in my arms. Emily saw me coming and runned to us "what happened to that poor girl" I looked at Hermione and a tear slid down my cheek "Jacob attacked her she is his imprint" Emily looked shocked and told me to put Hermione in the guest room on the bed. And all the day Emily and I sat next to her bed.

At 18:07 Hermione opened her eyes "Sam" her voice was weak. "yes baby girl" she looked at me and said "who's that" she pointed to Emily "that's my fiancé Emily are you hungry?"

Hermione nodded and I left to get her some food.

Hermione's pov

I looked at Emily I was here for a week and Emily made me think about miss. Weasley I started to cry and Emily hold me "she baby girl" she started singing for me.

**Young girl don't cry I'll be right here  
When your world starts to fall, ohh  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry  
You'll soon be free to fly, ohh**

When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away, ohh  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day, ohh

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within

Ohh, yeah, ohh, hey, ohh

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know

(Be strong)  
Break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
(Be strong)  
Just don't forsake it because  
(No one can tell you what you can't do)  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
And like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within, oh yeah

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here  
When your world starts to fall

The crying stopped and I hold Emily.

_**A/N: **_**please read and review the first two chapters are made better by my beta if you have an idea for my story please review or PM me I have a writers block.**

**~WT **


End file.
